


You’re a Pig

by pumpkinscript



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Incest, Mason’s a pig, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, but more like an egotistical abusive pig, god help me this is terrible, mason verger - Freeform, not a literal pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: After many, many years as Mason Verger's abused sister, I had finally been able to get myself in to see a psychiatrist.I told him all the things Mason had done to me. All the things he had taken. All the things he had destroyed......"(Y/n), I always give you what you want. Why don't we do what I want? And right now, I want to take the last thing that is solely yours. We gotta share everything, right?"





	You’re a Pig

After many, many years as Mason Verger's abused sister, I had finally been able to get myself in to see a psychiatrist. 

I told him all the things Mason had done to me. All the things he had taken. All the things he had destroyed. 

"Did he ever touch you inappropriately?"

"Not really. He has hit me before, but he hasn't ever really touched me like that. I'm not even sure if it has crossed his mind."

"Well, keep that morsel of yourself and lock it up tight. It's the one part of you Mason hasn't touched. Keep it and value it. And once you have the upper hand, you have to kill him."

The session was over too soon and I was back at the Verger swine farm admiring the horses in their stables. I sat down on the bench and stared at my hands. 

Not long after, I heard a familiar voice. 

"(Y/n)! How was your session?"

I didn't tell him about the session. 

"It was... okay I guess." I stood up but didn't turn around. 

"Mm..." I heard footsteps. They stopped and I felt a gloved hand run through my hair. 

"Mason, I'm sorry—"

"It's not necessarily the fact you went to see a psychiatrist... but the fact you spilled all the secrets I've trusted you with."

"What? I would never—"

"Don't bother lying to me, (y/n)," he drawled. "I have someone on you 24/7 to make sure you're not selling all the Verger secrets. And now, it seems I can't even trust you to keep my secrets."

"Mason, please, I'm sorry! I'll keep my mouth shut from now on, I promise, I'll—"

His hand grabbed a handful of my hair and he yanked my head back against his neck. 

"(Y/n), you must understand, it's really too late for apologies," he laughed. "What are we to do about the impoliteness you've shown me, hm?"

With one hand in my hair, I felt the other one on my side— slowly caressing the outside of my winter coat. 

"Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly. "And in case you ever have wondered... it has definitely crossed my mind."

My stomach dropped as he kissed the side of my head. 

He started unbuttoning my coat and as soon as it was off, he pushed me up against the fence. 

"Mason, stop."

He kissed my neck and ripped my shirt open, and the leather of his glove rubbed my breasts over my bra.

"Mason!"

"(Y/n), I always give you what you want. Why don't we do what I want? And right now, I want to take the last thing that is solely yours. We gotta share everything, right?"

"Mason, no—"

"God! Do you ever shut up?" He turned me and shoved me down onto the bench on my back. He sprang onto me and hand my wrists above my head. He reached past me and grabbed a reign rope and wasted no time tying my hands together and onto the bench.

He slid down a bit and started unbuttoning my pants and slipped them off along with my shoes. 

He threw my clothes down onto the floor until I was wearing nothing but my bra and underwear. 

"Mason please leave me the hell alone!"

"You see," he said, his face twisted into an expression of false contemplation "it's talk like that that tells me you need to be taught a lesson, (y/n). You just don't have any respect!" 

His hand was brought down across my face and the sound ricocheted off the stable walls. A welt rose up to the surface where he hit me and silent tears leaked from my eyes. 

He took off his winter coat, but left the rest of his clothes and his gloves on.

He undid his belt and pushed the front of his pants and boxers down, unsheathing his cock. He slipped my panties aside and pushed into me. 

I held in a scream of agony, which ended up coming out as a pained groan. The fabric of the suit he still had on made me shiver as it rubbed my skin.

"Ohhhh, (y/n)," he exhaled as he swayed, "you feel amazing."

It was all I could do to keep my exclamations at bay, so I didn't retort. 

He leaned back down as he rocked against me and kissed my jawline. One of his hands untied mine, which were above my head.

"Kiss my lips," he said. 

"N—no," I stuttered, making a frail attempt to keep any dignity I had left with me. 

"Do it! Don't make me do anything I'll regret, (y/n)!"

"Please no," I cried as tears streamed down my face. 

He sped up and turned my face so that I was looking straight up into his blue eyes. I had no choice left.

"Kiss me," he growled.

I uncomfortably raised my sore arm and brought his head of messy blonde hair down close to mine. The other arm rested over his shoulder. 

I met his rounded lips with mine. He immediately pushed past my lips with his tongue and practically shoved it down my throat. 

He kissed and kissed me, finally drawing back a bit and spitting onto my face. 

"Come on, (y/n) I know you find this arousing. Gimme something. You wanna come for me, don't you?"

I couldn't speak.

"Come on, (y/n), come on," he quickened his pace and I lost any control I had left. I screamed against his neck, hands digging into his shirt, and shocks of pleasure ran rapidly through my body. 

"Holy shit," Mason said, "you little whore."

His thrusts got faster and his breathing got erratic. He kissed me and groaned into my mouth. I couldn't stop crying. 

His head dropped to my shoulder. The air was thick with his heavy breathing and moaning. 

"Ohhhh fuck," he cried. 

My face went white and he collapsed on top of me, his breathing slowing. 

He laid there for a few minutes as he calmed back down. 

Then he spoke again. 

"You might want to take a contraceptive tomorrow," his muffled voice came from next my face. 

"You're a pig."

"And you just came for me while I fucked you. I think that says a little more about you than it does me, don't you think, (y/n)?"

He kissed my forehead, got up and walked out of the barn, leaving me shivering in the winter air.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
